Let's Find You Love
by xshoebugx
Summary: Edward is single and Emmett and Jasper convince him to go onto this dating show. Bella is also single and Rosalie and Alice convince her to enter. Will they end up choosing eachother? Probably only four parts. SWEARING and maybe LEMONS in last chapter


**Alright, this is the first time I've actually had a half decent idea for a fanfiction and actually written a substantial amount in one chapter. Feel special, I do this for you. I never write, but I love fanfiction.**

**And btw, I HEAPS own the characters, seriously, my pet unicorn Fred bought them for me off Ebay and they're naked in my room :P (If this were true I would be way too busy to be here writing**

**I hope you enjoy and please excuse the huge amount of POV swapping. Worked best for me.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I was starting to feel the nerves set in as I sat in the dressing room letting a bimbo of a make-up artist put who knows what on my face. I could not believe that I had let Jasper and Emmett convince me to do this. Sure, I hadn't gotten laid for way too long, but that didn't mean I was completely incapable of finding myself someone. Jasper and Emmett were my best friends and we've been practically inseparable since grade school. We all had different strengths and weaknesses so we balanced each other out nicely. Apparently though Jasper and Emmett seemed to think I was incapable, so here I was, waiting to make my debut on national television on a dating show. Let's Find You Love, what sort of a name is that? From what I could see from the wings, the stage was pink and covered in hearts, but it made my life easier, I was told to walk on stage and stand on the blue raised platform.

This was going suck. Plain and simple, my work associates would see this and laugh, before cutting me from their firm and I would never get another case. I was a lawyer; it was what I did, what I loved and probably why, according to Jasper and Emmet, I needed to be on this show. I lived for my job and I was good at it.

Just as I was losing myself to a thought about my current case the host for this show walked up to me and asked if I was ready. How the hell was I supposed to be ready? I had to go on national television and let 30 girls decide whether I was good enough for them. It was probably going to end up be terrible for my ego. There's no going back now, the cue music had just played.

**BPOV**.....meanwhile...

Rose and Alice had forced me into this and I was going to hate them for it. A stupid bimbo was doing my makeup and was trying to convince me to get into this hideous, hideous pink strapless dress. Did she want me to look like a total hoe? Thankfully Rose and Alice kicked her out of the room before she did too much damage, but then they turned on me.

"It's time for...." Alice started, "BELLA BARBIE!" Finished Rosalie, I pretended to look shocked and started to run around the room. This lasted a few minutes before they finally got sick of it, tackled me to the floor, sat me in front of the mirror and, as much as I hate to admit it, made me look pretty darn good. I was definitely not the best looking of the group. Rosalie, or Rose, was the epitome of beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair and legs that went on for miles. Alice was almost exactly opposite. She was still stunningly beautiful, but she was very short with short spiky black hair, definitely pixie like. Both of them could have done whatever they liked, but instead they joined me, a plain girl with brown hair and brown eyes, in opening a gourmet cupcake bakery, specialising in miniature personalised cakes and pastries. We loved it, but apparently I was too busy looking after the bakery to find myself a man. So they had insisted that I go on this stupid show, but thankfully I managed to stand up for myself long enough to convince them to join me.

Fifteen minutes later we were all ready and standing to the side of the stage with 27 other women Ranging from people who looked like bimbos, some alright looking people, a couple of girls who you could tell were on this show because they were really that desperate to get some. So we were clearly the best looking ones there and Rosalie had her boyfriend Jacob and Alice had her boyfriend Mike so they weren't really trying. Which left me; I had the best chance of getting this guy. Unless he was really ugly, then I wouldn't even bother.

**EPOV**

Deep breaths Eddie, I told myself, all you have to do is look good and sound intelligent, which you can do no worries. As the Host said my name I straightened my suit one last time before walking onto the stage and sitting down on a blue couch to the left of the stage.

"Welcome Edward," the host said in a fake, cheery tone. "Are you excited to see the 30 lovely ladies that are you going to compete for your affections?"

"Sure," I said, trying to act interested. Clearly it wasn't working. The host didn't miss a beat.

"Well, I would ask you to tell us a bit about yourself, but we don't want to hear it, these lovely ladies do. So, LET'S get going and LET'S FIND YOU LOVE!" Then, with an over-enthusiastic wave of his hand, a set of bright pink curtains parted to reveal 30 girls who all wanted to get with me. I shivered at the thought as I looked some of them over. The first few I laid eyes on weren't that bad, then there were a few that were clearly on this show because they had no hope of getting anyone without assistance, but to the far right there were three girls. Two of them, a blonde and a girl who reminded me of a pixie, were beautiful there was no doubt about that, but the girl in between them. If I was asked to describe her I wouldn't be able to. I was absolutely speechless, she had soft looking, brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through and I just wanted to pull as I softly kissed....wow Eddie, ease up turbo. You don't even know her name. Our eyes met for a moment and I felt an instant connection before she broke the eye contact blood began rush to her cheeks in the most adorable blush I had ever seen.

"So, Edward," the host once again interrupted my thoughts. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well," I began, unsure on where to start. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 23 years old, I'm a lawyer, I'm very ambitious, I like reading and I don't let much get in my way."

"Alright ladies!" The host was really starting to get on my nerves. "Everybody introduce yourselves, just your name and one fact about yourself." All the girls started to go through who they were and one fact about themselves. Some of them had really strange names and really strange hobbies. One gothic girl said that her name was Graph Plague. What the hell. She also said that her hobbies included pretending to be a bat. That woman needed therapy or something. Some other girls sounded so shallow and one girl even had the nerve to say that her hobbies included having sex and she was currently enrolled in lessons to teach her to be a sub. That just freaked me out. I wasn't really listening to any of them though. Just staring at _her_, waiting for _her_ to speak and when she did I wasn't disappointed.

"My name's Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. Um...I love reading the classics, especially Wuthering Heights, I can read that again and again." Her voice was beautiful, it sounded like she was singing and top it all off after she ummed she became embarrassed and that beautiful, beautiful red blush appeared on her cheeks making her look amazing. Her two friends were Alice and Rosalie and I wished that I could get to know them because they looked perfect for Jasper and Emmett. I admit Jasper and Emmett had girlfriends at the moment, but they were skanks. I had caught Emmett's girlfriend, Lauren, with another guy more than once and I had even caught her with another girl! She made me sick, but I couldn't ever tell Emmett this, he was very protective of her and if you've seen Emmett, you know that you don't mess with him. He's built like a tank!

"Okay, now we have heard a little from Edward, let's see some footage we put together after seeing Edward these last two weeks.

**BPOV**

We were all hushed and put in positions behind bright, pink curtains and just looking at them made me want to vomit. Then I heard his voice. Just a small uninterested "sure" came from the other side of that curtain and I was actually starting to think that something good could come from this. His voice was smooth, I thought about what things it could whisper in my ear. Steady up Bella, I thought to myself, for all you know he's hideously ugly. Then I thought that he couldn't possibly be ugly, which a voice like that! Not possible.

The host yelling "LET'S FIND YOU LOVE!" interrupted my thoughts about his creamy, smooth voice and the pink curtain parted momentarily blinding me with the bright stage lights and once my eyes adjusted I let out a barely audible gasp which unfortunately Rose and Alice heard.

"Oh, Bella likes what she sees." Alice giggled next to me, but seriously, who wouldn't like what I could see. This man was incredibly good looking, bronze, shaggy, sex hair and green eyes, my god, those eyes were absolutely incredible. Our eyes met for a moment and I swear there was a connection between us before I pulled myself away to avoid getting lost in those brilliant green orbs. That was followed by the all too familiar feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks. Stupid blush always turned up as soon as I was the tiniest bit embarrassed. I glared at Alice for a minute before once again the host's annoying voice caught my attention.

"So Edward, tell us about yourself," he said and I nearly danced in excitement when I realised that meant Edward was going to speak again. When he said his whole name, Edward Cullen, I nearly died. It just rolled off his tongue so smoothly, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen. It was amazing. Then he said he was a lawyer, which means he's smart or clever at least. He's ambitious, well that's always good and he likes to read! I love to read. I thought we were perfect. I then settled in ready to watch this video looking into Edward's life.

The video showed Edward in his house just chilling out with his two friends. His two friends were pretty hot too. They looked like they could be perfect for Rose and Alice. Pity they had boyfriends, boyfriends who were jackasses. It then showed him at his work. It seemed obvious when I saw where he worked. His dad, Carlisle Cullen owned the most powerful law firm in New York, so it made sense when I saw that was where he worked. He must be pretty loaded, not that that's a bad thing. It then had him out clubbing with those two friends of his again as well as having more information about him and his lifestyle. He seemed like a pretty awesome guy. I was falling for him, no doubt about it.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe that they had filmed me over the past two weeks. Sure I knew about some of it, but seventy five percent of the footage on that 30 second clip I'd had no idea I was being filmed. Seriously, they followed us to a club? Who does that?

From watching this show previously I knew that the host was going to ask if anyone was now disinterested in me. Hopefully everyone except my Bella was. Wait what? MY Bella, I needed to be careful. Knowing my stupid big mouth I would accidently say it out loud. Wouldn't that be awkward, for all I know she's going to walk off stage right now with another half of the girls there.

"Now girls," the host began. "If something you have seen somewhere here disgusts, horrifies or disinterests you, please walk off the stage now. The lights then dimmed until the stage was pitch black so that no one could see who was leaving. 20 seconds later after some suspenseful music filled the air, the lights came back on. Turns out, before they even remotely got to know me, 12 of the girls had no interest. However, Bella and her two friends were still on stage. I honestly didn't care about any of the other girls; she was now the only one I wanted.

"So tell me," the host was talking to girls that were backstage. "Why did you walk off stage just then? What made you disinterested?" One girl, who was fake blonde with terrible regrowth, was standing near a microphone.

"He seemed like too busy." Her voice was hideous; it sounded like there was sandpaper stuck in her throat, but you could tell she thought it was sexy and seductive. I could almost feel the vomit rising as I thought about the poor man who was going to end up with that. It got worse because another girl who appeared to be a friend or at least associate of the first girl stepped up.

"Ya, he was defs too busy for like, me. I want like a man that would like have loads of like time to like look after me." He voice was sickly sweet and fake sounding and it didn't help that after she said look after me she winked and tried to look sexy. It definitely did not work though. I once again wanted to vomit at the fact that some girls think that is attractive.

"So now we have 18 girls left who are willing to learn more about you, Edward, and your lifestyle."

"Great!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. I couldn't care less about 17 of those 18.

"May I ask you some questions Edward?" What? Since when did the host ask me questions?

"Uh, I suppose." I was not looking forward to this.

"Don't stress," he said. "It's just a few probing questions about your personal life.

"Kay," Please don't ask about sex, please don't ask about sex, was all that I could think the entire time.

"Great!" This man was way too cheerful for it to be considered normal. "First of all, how many serious relationships have you had?"

"Uh, two I guess."

"And how long did they last?"

"The first one lasted 11 months and the second a year and a half."

"Second question, have you ever had any one night stands?" WHAT!? That's my private life. Quick lie!

"As far as I can remember, none, maybe if I was really drunk."

"Okay, last question. "Would you ever cheat on a girl?"

"No, never, my mama raised a gentleman." Shit, I did not just say mama on live television. Now they are all going to think I'm a baby.

"Alright ladies," he looked away from me towards the group of girls standing to our left. "Going to walk off the stage after finding out this new tidbit of information?" The host asked before giving a nod and giving a sign for the lights to dim and fade out again. I heard rustling around and started to stress out at the thought that the beautiful Bella was going to leave because she thought I was a mama's boy.

The lights came back on and I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding as I saw that five more people had left the stage.

"Edward! After hearing you talk, five more of our lovely ladies have decided to walk. Let's see why?" The attention was drawn to a girl off stage.

"Seriously!" She said to the camera. "What a mama's boy, I ain't getting with no mama's boy y'all hear me." I was so glad she had left and I did have to make that decision for her. No way would I ever get with anybody as poorly spoken as her. Once again, I was raised a gentleman.

"Well, isn't this just lovely, there are now 12 girls still playing for your affections." The host seemed so excited by all of this, though I suppose he was getting paid. I, on the other hand, was not getting paid, which was probably why I wasn't excited, not in the slightest.

"These 12 girls still need to be narrowed down to at least three before we can really wrap this up. So the next thing they are going to see is what one of your friends thinks of you." Shit! Please don't be Emmett, Please don't be Emmett was all I could think when he said that. If it was Emmett he would no doubt say something extremely embarrassing which would scare away everybody that was left.

"So here's your friend Jasper Whitlock to say something about you." Oh, that's not so bad.

**BPOV**

I had to suppress a giggle when the host said we would be hearing from one of Edwards friends. I think he must have thought that they were going to say something embarrassing or that it was going to be one of his friends that would be an idiot and really make him seem like a jackass. When the host said that it was going to be his friend Jasper I figured that Jasper must be pretty sensible because all the colour returned to his face and he didn't look nearly as worried.

We all looked over at a screen in front of us and saw a pretty handsome man with grey blue eyes and blonde wavy hair and I'm sure that i heard Alice trying to supress a moan. I think she lost a bit of control though when he began to talk.

"Well," he said with a pretty sexy voice. Not as sexy as Edward's though. "What can I say about Edward? Edward is........"

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!**

Alright, I was going to finish the whole show in the one chapter and then post it, but I've written all this in a day and I just want to get it out so that I can see what you guys think.

Please Review.

I can't even stress how much I NEED you to review.

This is the most I have written ever! EVER!

DUDE! five pages

just review it okay!

and then you can find out what Jasper says about Edward!

PLEASE!


End file.
